Mariette Hartley
Mariette Hartley played Betty Kenner in the fifth season of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''One Week in Hollywood'' (????) *''Escaping My Stalker'' (2020) *''The Message'' (2019) *''Counting for Thunder'' (2017) *''Silver Skies'' (2016) *''Three Days in August'' (2016) *''The Dentros (short)'' (2015) *''Nurses Who Kill... (short)'' (2010) *''The Inner Circle'' (2009) *''Love Is a Four Letter Word'' (2007) *''Novel Romance'' (2006) *''Meet the Santas'' (2005) *''Single Santa Seeks Mrs. Claus'' (2004) *''Baggage'' (2003) *''Kismet (short)'' (1999) *''Snitch'' (1996) *''Freefall: Flight 174'' (1995) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Telltale Talk Show'' (1993) *''Child of Rage'' (1992) *''Encino Man'' (1992) *''Diagnosis Murder: The House on Sycamore Street'' (1992) *''Diagnosis Murder: Diagnosis of Murder'' (1992) *''Murder C.O.D.'' (1990) *''Passion and Paradise'' (1989) *''1969'' (1988) *''My Two Loves'' (1986) *''One Terrific Guy'' (1986) *''Joshua and the Battle of Jericho (short)'' (1986) *''Silence of the Heart'' (1984) *''M.A.D.D.: Mothers Against Drunk Drivers'' (1983) *''Drop-Out Father'' (1982) *''O'Hara's Wife'' (1982) *''Improper Channels'' (1981) *''No Place to Hide'' (1981) *''The Secret War of Jackie's Girls'' (1980) *''The Love Tapes'' (1980) *''A Rainy Day (short)'' (1978) *''The Last Hurrah'' (1977) *''The African Queen'' (1977) *''The Killer Who Wouldn't Die'' (1976) *''Genesis II'' (1973) *''Mystery in Dracula's Castle'' (1973) *''Sandcastles'' (1972) *''The Magnificent Seven Ride!'' (1972) *''Skyjacked'' (1972) *''Earth II'' (1971) *''The Return of Count Yorga'' (1971) *''Barquero'' (1970) *''Marooned'' (1969) *''The Wendors'' (1969) *''Marnie'' (1964) *''Drums of Africa'' (1963) *''Ride the High Country'' (1962) Television *''9-1-1'' (2018) *''Fireside Chat with Esther'' (2014-2016) *''The Comeback Kids'' (2014-2015) *''The Mentalist'' (2013) *''Big Love'' (2011) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2003-2011) *''The Cleaner'' (2009) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''Dirt'' (2007) *''NCIS'' (2005) *''Kate Brasher'' (2001) *''One Life to Live'' (1999-2001) *''Healthy Solutions with Mariette Hartley'' (2001) *''Nash Bridges'' (2000) *''Twice in a Lifetime'' (1999) *''The Brothers Flub'' (1999) *''To Have & to Hold'' (1998) *''Conan'' (1998) *''Caroline in the City'' (1996) *''Courthouse'' (1995) *''Heaven & Hell: North & South, Book lll (mini-series)'' (1994) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1992) *''WIOU'' (1990-1991) *''Goodnight, Beantown'' (1983-1984) *''The Love Boat'' (1983) *''The Halloween That Almost Wasn't (short)'' (1979) *''The Rockford Files'' (1979) *''Stone'' (1970) *''M*A*S*H'' (1979) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1978) *''Logan's Run'' (1978) *''Columbo'' (1974-1977) *''Kingston: Confidential'' (1977) *''Delvecchio'' (1977) *''Police Woman'' (1977) *''The Oregon Trail'' (1977) *''Most Wanted'' (1976) *''The Quest'' (1976) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1976) *''Insight'' (1970-1975) *''McCloud'' (1975) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1974) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1973-1974) *''Paul Sand in Friends and Lovers'' (1974) *''The Wide World of Mystery'' (1974) *''Gunsmoke'' (1963-1974) *''Owen Marshall, Counselor at Law'' (1973) *''Emergency!'' (1973) *''The Bob Newhart Show'' (1973) *''The F.B.I.'' (1970-1973) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1973) *''The Bold Ones: The New Doctors'' (1972) *''Circle of Fear'' (1972) *''The Delphi Bureau'' (1972) *''The Sixth Sense'' (1972) *''Mannix'' (1972) *''Bonanza'' (1965-1971) *''Cade's County'' (1971) *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' (1970) *''Daniel Boone'' (1968-1970) *''Love, American Style'' (1970) *''Star Trek'' (1969) *''The Outsider'' (1969) *''Death Valley Days'' (1965-1968) *''Cimarron Strip'' (1968) *''Judd for the Defense'' (1968) *''He & She'' (1967) *''The Hero'' (1966-1967) *''The Legend of Jesse James'' (1966) *''Peyton Place'' (1965) *''My Three Sons'' (1964) *''The Virginian'' (1964) *''Breaking Point'' (1963-1964) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1964) *''Channing'' (1963) *''The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters'' (1963) *''Ben Casey'' (1963) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1963) *''Stoney Burke'' (1962) External Links * * Category:Actors